


TOP

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, HaDir Gan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Dirga/Hasbi/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	TOP

We had a simple relationship, just friends with benefits. If I want to do it he will come, and vice versa.

Not until one day tho, I found him together with other men, not that I'm angry or whatever, there are no feelings involved in the first place anyway.

But it was a pleasant surprise, the man was no other than Ganda Hamdan, found him doing "stuff" with Dirga when I came to his room to claim my good time.

When I came I can see them fighting, a verbal fight to be precise. Turns out they are actually planing for a threesome tonight, without telling me first.

Surprise, I'm not into threesome, but, what if.... 

"I see both of you want to Top me, but I'm not into threesome."

"How about..."

"I want to see you guys kiss each other, the best kisser would be my Top for tonight."


End file.
